Tell me a story!
by Maliya Wong
Summary: CD. Little Hao tells his twin Yoh a story about "PocaHoro" and Ren Tao. m/m HaoxYoh
1. Tell me a story!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King._**

**_Note: I found this story inside one of my old maps under lots of other old work. To share it with you guys, I decided to post it here!_**

'_**thoughts and inner voice'**_

"_**talking"**_

**_WARNING: Fluffy. Implied shota, twincest, BL._**

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

**_

"Catch me if you can!" yelled Yoh, while running away from his brother.

"Bow down for Hao-sama!" yelled his brother Hao back, running after Yoh. Yoh laughed. His brother was so much fun to play with!

"Yoh! Hao!" called their mother. "Dinner is ready!"

Yoh slowed his pace down, making Hao, who hadn't expected it, run into him. He bumped into Yoh, making them both fall over.

"Ow, watch it!" called Hao out. He snorted.

"You should watch out yourself," said Yoh defensively. He stuck out his tongue. "Big Brother is a meany!"

Hao got up and brushed himself off. He walked over to his little brother and extended his hand to the boy pouting on the ground. Yoh looked up into Hao's eyes and ceased his pouting. A big smile crept up his face as he took Hao's hand and let himself be pulled up. Hand in hand they ran back home.

-

"Big Brother, please tell me a bedtime-story," Yoh begged.

Hao looked into his brother's eyes and sighed. He could never resist Yoh. "Okay then, but only this time."

'Like any other time,' his inner voice added sarcastically, reminding him of that last time, when he told a ghost story to Yoh, even though he knew Yoh would be scared to death. The boy had insisted on him telling the story about the dead samurai and he could not deny his begging twin. Later that night, Yoh's bed had been completely wet.

His brother cheered, bouncing up and down his bed and yelling "Yay! Story! Story! Story!" in the process. Hao gave a little smile and crawled into Yoh's bed as well. He wrapped his arms around Yoh and pulled the hyper boy down with him, snuggling with him underneath the warm blankets.

Yoh calmed himself down and wrapped his own arms tightly around his brother, pushing his face into Hao's chest. Who needed a stuffed animal when they had Hao as their big teddy bear?

Hao smiled and nuzzled his twin brother's hair. "What do you want me to tell you, Yoh?"

"I wanna hear about Poca-Horo!"

Hao frowned. "But that's girly!"

"Just like you, Big Brother," said Yoh and he sniggered slightly.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny," pouted Hao and he smacked his twin lightly on the head.

"Please tell me about Poca-Horo?" begged Yoh.

Hao's left eyebrow twitched a little at Yoh's irresistible pleads. 'Must. Resist. Cuteness…'

His inner voice laughed and taunted him. 'Give up! You never were a match to that kid.'

Hao sighed and gave in. "Fine, I'll tell about this stupid Poca-Horo."

* * *

**_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	2. The story begins

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Pocahontas._**

'_**thoughts and inner voice'**_

"_**talking"**_

**_WARNING: Fluffy. Implied shota, twincest, BL._**

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

**_

Hao sighed. "Fine, I'll tell about this stupid Poca-Horo," he muttered.

Yoh made a muffled sound, that could be made out as a giggle, his face still pressed into Hao's chest. He knew his brother could never resist him. And he took full advantage of that knowledge.

Hao frowned. "Are you making fun of me?" he asked, but Yoh kept giggling, ignoring him. "If you keep laughing, I'll make YOU tell a story next time," he threatened.

The muffled sounds ceased instantly.

"That's better," said Hao and he gave a nod of approval, even though his little brother could not see it, having his face pressed into Hao's chest. Hao let his head fall back into the pillows and then he let out a loud sigh. "Alright, let me think. How did the story go again…"

"Poca-Horo lived on a small island in the northern parts of Japan," Yoh answered. He remembered everything of this story, it was his favourite and he had forced Hao to tell him many times already.

"Oh right," said Hao and he inwardly rolled his eyes, thinking: 'Won't he ever get sick of this story?' He gave another sigh and continued where Yoh had started.

_"So, Poca-Horo lived on a small island in _ _Japan__. He was part of the local inhabitants called the Ainu. The Ainu were a relatively peaceful tribe, who lived from the lands and fish in sea. They were a secluded tribe, living among themselves, and so, they had never seen strangers before. And every day, Poca-Horo would go out into the woods and climb trees, his little spirit, Kororo, always following him faithfully wherever he went. Then one day something strange happened__…" _

Hao stopped, letting the last sentence linger in the air.

Yoh pulled his face out of his brother's chest and looked up into Hao's eyes. "What happened then, Big Brother?" he asked. He already knew what would happen, having heard the story hundreds of times, but he always asked his brother this same question, every time again.

Hao smiled and patted his brother on the head. "Clouds, Yoh. He saw clouds."

_"When Poca-Horo had climbed into the top from one of the trees, he looked up into the sky and saw the strangest clouds ever in his life__… They were big and on them, it seemed as though people were walking. But people standing on clouds? That was ridiculous! Poca-Horo decided that he needed to see what it really was, that he was seeing. So he ran over to the coast, where the clouds came from.__" _

"And there he met Ren Tao right?" Yoh asked.

Hao sighed, slightly annoyed. 'Why am I telling the same story over and over again?' he thought. He nodded, confirming Yoh's question and said: "Yes Yoh, he met Ren Tao there. Can I continue telling the story?"

Yoh nodded and snuggled back into Hao's chest.

_"Poca-Horo hid himself in a tree and observed the strange clouds. Then, his eyes caught another young man who just went off the cloud. The young man, not more than 12 years old had-__" _

"But Big Brother, he's not a man yet, he's just twelve," said Yoh and he shook his head at his brother's mistake.

Hao rolled his eyes. "Kid, whatever."

Yoh frowned. "BOY. He's a BOY," said Yoh, each time emphasizing the word 'boy'.

"Alright then, boy," said Hao and he pushed Yoh's face back into his chest. "Just let me finish."

_"The BOY, who could be no more than 12 years old, had strange dark blue hair, that went into a weird point on top of his head. He had a large weapon in his hand and by his side was a spirit, who seemed pretty strong. Listening to the boy and the spirit talk, Poca-Horo could make out their names. The boy was named Ren Tao and the spirit__'s name was Bason.__" _

"And then they met and fell in love right?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Hao gave his brother an annoyed look. Yoh stared back at him with those innocent eyes. Slowly a smirk crept up Hao's lips. "No, they did not fall in love…"

* * *

**_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW AND STAY TUNED._**


	3. They don't fall in love, Yoh!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Pocahontas.**_

'**_thoughts and inner voice'_**

"**_talking"_**

_**WARNING: Fluffy. Implied shota, twincest, BL.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

**_

"No, they did not fall in love…"

Yoh blinked curiously at his brother. What did Hao mean by that? Poca-Horo and Ren always fell in love with each other. It had been like this every time his twin brother told him the story. How could it be different this time?

"What happened then, Big Brother?" he asked, thoroughly confused about the change.

"Well…" said his brother and a mysterious glint made its way into his eyes. "You'll just have to listen to find out."

Slowly Yoh nodded. "Okay…" he said and his eyes blinked curiously.

"_The boy, Ren, and his spirit, Bason, made their way towards the forest as they kept talking. Poca-Horo held his breath as the two strangers slowly came closer and closer to his direction. They were now only a few feet away…_

'_These two definitely don't seem like the nicest guys,' thought Poca-Horo. 'If they find me here…'_

"_WHOA!!!!" screamed Poca-Horo as the branch he was on cracked and he fell into the buses that grew underneath the tree._

_Instantly, Ren and Bason whipped their head, just in time the see the last few twigs fall down from the tree. The two curiously raised their eyebrows._

"_Someone's there," said Ren._

"_Yes Master," his spirit, Bason, responded. "I heard the voice of another boy."_

_Ren frowned. "Come out!" he yelled. "Stop hiding and come out!"_

_Poca-Horo held his breath and shuffled back deeper into the bushes._

_Ren looked at Bason and raised another eyebrow. "Shall I check it out?" he asked. His spirit nodded. Slowly Ren took one step forward. And he took another one. And another one. Until he stood before the bushes hovering over them. "Now let's see what we've got here…" he mumbled to himself as his hands reached out into the bushes._

_Poca-Horo started to panic silently. 'He'll kill me,' he thought. Sweat started to form in his neck._

"_GOTCHA!!!" yelled Ren as his hands had wrapped themselves tightly around something."_

Yoh squealed and jumped out of bed.

Hao rolled his eyes. "I'm not finished yet, Yoh!" he said and sighed dramatically.

"But, Big Brother, it's so scary!" Yoh exclaimed. "What if Ren kills Poca-Horo? Then they'll never fall in love again!"

Hao stared at Yoh. 'I can't believe I'm actually related to him,' he thought. 'How can he be so stupid?' He cleared his throat. "Yoh, my dear. Do you still remember what I said before?"

Yoh stared at him with a blank expression.

"They did not fall in love. That's what I said." Hao looked at his twin expectantly.

"Oh," said Yoh.

Oh? Was that his brother's intelligent reply? Not that his brother had ever been intelligent… Hao rolled his eyes again. "Alright… let's continue where we left," he said. He got up and pulled Yoh back into bed with him.

"But Big Brother," Yoh complained. "The story is scary."

Hao sighed inwardly but gave his twin a small smile. "Don't worry, Yoh," he said. "Poca-Horo and Ren might not fall in love with each other, but I'll always love you." He pecked his brother lightly on the forehead and nestled back into the pillows.

"_GOTCHA!!!" yelled Ren as his hands had wrapped themselves tightly around something…"

* * *

_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW AND STAY TUNED.**_


	4. Kiss me

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Pocahontas.**_

'**_thoughts and inner voice'_**

"**_talking"_**

_**WARNING: Fluffy. Shota, twincest, BL. (Unfortunately, it's not implied anymore... lol.)**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

**_

_""GOTCHA!!!" yelled Ren as his hands had wrapped themselves tightly around something… something that was… small and… definitely not human…_

_With a quick yank he got the strange thing out of the bushes. A small __Koropokkuru-spirit stared back at him with innocent eyes. Ren blinked with his eyes. 'Is this some sort of joke?' he wondered as he stared at the tiny spirit in his hands. He had been sure that the sound was human and Bason had confirmed it, claiming that he had heard the voice of a boy. _

_"Bason, maybe we-" _

_No sooner had those word come out of his mouth or the tiny spirit had begun crying with a not so tiny voice. The Koropokkuru screeched and wailed, big waterfalls of tears flowing from its eyes. The sound was so horrible that Ren had to let go of it and cover his ears with his hands. _

_"Oh my God! Make that thing shut up, Bason!" he yelled. _

_"Yes Master," was his ever faithful spirit's reply. _

_And Bason prepared for battle-" _

"No!"

Hao looked at his brother, who had jumped up into a sitting position on his bed. "Now what?" he asked thoroughly annoyed.

"I don't want Bason to hurt the tiny Koropokkuru-spirit!" wailed Yoh.

Hao rolled his eyes. "It's just a story, Yoh!"

"But… but…"

"No but!" Hao gave his twin a stern look. "You were the one who asked me to tell you a story right?" He narrowed his eyes at Yoh.

Yoh stared back at him with teary eyes.

'Oh no…' thought Hao by himself. 'Not those… those cute…!'

"Please don't be mean to the Koropokkuru-spirit?" pleaded Yoh with a trembling voice. He sniffed a little, trying his hardest not to let any tears fall.

Hao balled his fists and closed his eyes tight. 'No…! I won't fall for this!'

"Big Brother…?" pleaded Yoh. 'Why isn't it working?' he thought. 'It always works! Why not this time?' He sniffed a few more times. "… Hao-sama?"

'Not the "Hao-sama"!' Hao bit down hard on his bottom lip. 'I can't resist that!'

A tiny tear trickled from Yoh's eyes. "Big Brother doesn't love me…"

That did it.

"Alright! Fine!" yelled Hao. "I'll spare that dumb Koropokkuru-spirit's live, okay?"

"Yay!" Yoh bounced up and down on the bed. The Koropokkuru-spirit would be spared!

"But…" said Hao, making Yoh stop bouncing instantly. "You have to reward me first…"

Yoh blinked. "Reward? What reward, Big Brother?"

Hao placed his hands on Yoh's shoulders and turned the boy to face him. "Kiss me."

_

* * *

_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED.**_


	5. I know

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Pocahontas.**_

'**_thoughts and inner voice'_**

"**_talking"_**

_**WARNING: Fluffy. Shota, twincest, BL.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

**_

"Kiss me." Hao peered into Yoh's dark eyes expectantly. The other boy seemed confused by his words, so he repeated himself again. "Kiss me, Yoh," he urged the other boy.

Yoh blinked. Once. And twice. "Kiss you, Big Brother?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

Hao nodded patiently. "Yes Yoh," he said slowly. "Kiss. Me." He punctuated each word in order to get them across to the other boy.

"Okay!" replied Yoh cheerfully and he bent over and pecked his brother on the cheek.

Which made Hao speechless. 'He… got away again?'

Yoh smiled up at his brother. 'Big Brother is so stupid,' thought Yoh and he giggled inside himself. 'He really thinks I'm still a baby.'

He still loved the story of Poca-Horo and Ren, but it wasn't this reason that Yoh wanted Hao to tell him. No, Yoh just wanted to hear his twin's beautiful voice. He really loved Hao's voice and the way Hao always cuddled with him in bed when he told him stories.

Yoh wrapped his arms around his brother and the two tumbled backwards into the bed, Hao flat on his back and Yoh on top of him, face in the other's chest. Yoh gave a small sigh and nuzzled his brother's chest lovingly.

'I can't believe Big Brother still hasn't figured out yet that I know of his crush on me.'

It had grown slowly, but deeply, Hao's crush for his brother. At first, Yoh didn't notice, but he had soon figured out about it. It was on a day he stumbled on one of Hao's notebooks. Out of curiosity Yoh had peeked inside. The content he had found consisted of his name written about several hundred times, each time encircled with hearts, along with a couple of hundred 'I love Yoh' phrases. Yoh had been dumbstruck the whole day afterwards.

The crush Hao had developed for Yoh wasn't really a big secret either. Hao had showed Yoh multiply times how much he loved him. He had tried to kiss Yoh on many occasions too. And yet Yoh had carefully sidestepped each advance of his brother.

He hadn't been disgusted with Hao's crush on him. In fact, he rather liked the idea of his brother loving him so much. It was just… he didn't know exactly how to act around his brother. Was he to stay brothers with Hao? Or was he to accept his brother's offer? And if he did, then what? Yoh didn't know. He still didn't really understand the concept of love. That's why, in order to not make any mistakes, Yoh had decided to keep a distance between himself and Hao.

"Why do you always do that, Yoh?" Hao asked.

Yoh blinked a little confused. "Do what, Big Brother?"

Hao sighed. "You always kiss my cheek. Why do you do that?"

Oh. So, that's what was bothering Hao. "You told me to kiss you right?" Yoh said innocently.

Hao made low grumble in his throat. 'Damn little brother!' he thought. 'Why can't he be smart and kiss me properly?' A little pout made its way to his lips. "Never mind," he muttered as he wrapped his arms back around Yoh.

And Yoh pressed his face deeper into Hao's chest. He didn't want to see Hao's face as he felt guilty for upsetting his brother.

"_Bason prepared for battle when Poca-Horo jumped out of his hiding place._

"_No, don't hurt him!" he yelled out._

_The tiny spirit instantly stopped crying and cheered happily at the boy that had jumped out of the bushes._

_Poca-Horo smiled when Kororo jumped into his arms._

"_So, you were the one who spied on us," stated Ren. He gave his spirit a look and Bason prepared for another attack._

_Poca-Horo backed away. "I wasn't spying!" he defended himself. "I was just curious."_

_Ren smirked. "I know…" he said. "And that curiosity is going to cost your head."_

_Poca-Horo looked at Ren in disbelieve._

"_Prepare for battle," Ren yelled as he pulled out his Kwan Dao._

"_B-but…" Poca-Horo stuttered._

"_Stop talking and start fighting!" Ren barked. His spirit Bason emerged behind him ready for their first move. "Spirit Unity!" he called out._

_Poca-Horo looked at the other boy speechless. 'He wants to start a shaman fight with me…?'_

_Ren smirked. "Don't be so surprised. I know you're a shaman…""

* * *

_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED.**_


	6. Evading

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own Shaman King or Pocahontas.**_

_**Apology:**__** I**__**'**__**m very, very sorry about not updating earlier. I was occupied with writing other stories and, of course, watching lots of anime and reading lots of manga. I know it**__**'**__**s not a good excuse, but I don**__**'**__**t have a good one. Anyway, I**__**'**__**m really sorry.**_

_**Note:**__** I**__**'**__**ve found several ways to spell the Japanese name of the Minutians and I have no idea which of the spellings is correct. I**__**'**__**m sticking to the name I**__**'**__**ve been using all this time, but if you know which name is the right one, then tell me. I**__**'**__**ll correct my mistakes.**_

_**WARNING: Fluffy. Shota, twincest, BL.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. **_

* * *

""_Don__'__t be so surprised, I know you__'__re a shaman__…"_

_Poca-Horo stared at Ren, while silently contemplating what he should do. He was found out by someone who obviously didn__'__t like him and probably wanted to kill him. Why? Poca-Horo didn__'__t know, but of one thing he was sure; that Ren-boy seemed like a big meany._

_Poca-Horo had decided. __"__Alright, I accept your challenge!__"__ He turned to his spirit. __"__Kororo, into the snowboard!__"_

_The two shamans glared at each other as they prepared for the battle. Kororo quickly possessed the snowboard and Poca-Horo knew they were ready to fight. He jumped on the snowboard. __"__I__'__ll give you a taste of my ice!__"__ he yelled as he made his first attack on Ren._

_The other boy just barely dodged his attack. __"__Ha, you think that will beat me? Idiot!__"__ With a jump he launched his own attack on Poca-Horo. __"__Try my Kwan Dao!!__"__ he yelled as he charged at him._

_The sharp end of the weapon ghosted over Poca-Horo__'__s skin as he ducked to evade Ren__'__s attack. He turned around just in time to meet with the side of Ren__'__s Kwan Dao. A loud clang woke up the sleeping spirits from the forest. Poca-Horo landed with a loud thud on his butt. A big shadow towered over him__…_

"_What__'__s your name?__"__ Ren demanded from Poca-Horo as the tip of his Kwan Dao barely touched his throat, ready to slice through it.__"_

"Hao…" murmured Yoh, interrupting the story. He had finally managed to summon enough courage to talk to his brother.

Hao frowned as he stared down at his twin's mass of brown hair. "Yes, Yoh?"

"Uhm… I…" Yoh hesitated for a moment. What should he say to his Big Brother? Hao was probably still mad at him for not kissing him. Yoh bit his bottom lip nervously, but decided that it was still best to first apologize to ease Hao' s mood. "I, um… I'm… sorry, Hao-sama…"

That should do it. His brother could never resist Yoh when he added '-sama' to his name. After all, Hao had an egocentric God-complex and he was also still head over heels for Yoh.

Hao blinked. "Sorry…?" he asked a little confused, but he managed to cover it up quickly by letting a little smirk graze his features, as he flipped Yoh and himself around, trapping the boy underneath him. "Not that I mind being called Hao-sama by my cute little Yoh, but what was that for?"

Now it was Yoh's turn to be confused. "Weren't you mad at me?" he questioned.

Hao laughed heartedly. "Mad…? Oh, Yoh, when have I ever been mad at you?"

Yoh stared at his twin atop him, still a little unsure about himself. It was true that Hao was almost never mad at him, but wasn't that all the more reason to be worried when Hao turned him the cold shoulder?

"Hmmm… Yoh, I think you misunderstand…" Hao murmured, as he dipped his head a little lower, allowing his nose to touch his counterpart's own. "I'll never be mad at you, Yoh, I'm just… a little frustrated… and most of all, thoroughly annoyed."

"Annoyed…?" asked Yoh.

"Yes," answered Hao. "I'm very annoyed, because you keep evading my advances."

"Evading?"

Hao saw the darkened look in Yoh's eyes, before his whole face lit up at that.

"You mean just like Ren and Poca-Horo when they were just fighting?"

Again. Hao tried his best to suppress his urges, but he knew that he was close to pulling his hair out. He had a nagging feeling that his younger twin knew of his feelings for him and therefore purposefully dodged his advances.

'Yoh… you're doing it again.'

"Hao, how does the story continue?"

Hao felt like rolling his eyes. Not the story again. Although…

A wicked little idea began to form in his head.

"Right, the story… where was I?"

"Ren just asked Poca-Horo his name," answered Yoh.

Hao let a small smirk glide over his lips. "Right, he was asking his name." He paused for a moment as a thought entered his mind. "Oh, and they are still not falling in love with each other just yet."

Yoh let his face fall into a frown, but deep down, he laughed. His brother had said 'just yet', which meant that there was still hope. Yoh bit his bottom lip to stop a giggle coming from his throat. He knew Hao was trying to evade the inevitable; Ren and Poca-Horo would fall in love with each other eventually…

They always did.

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED.**_


	7. Hiding from me

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Pocahontas.**_

_**Last apology:**__** Yeah, I know I should be apologizing for leaving this fic up and about for years, but I'll probably bore you, because - again - I have no reasons whatsoever why I'm neglecting this (or my other fanfics for that matter).**_

_**I just don't write fanfics that often anymore, since I'm busy with original projects and that's all getting a little out of hand. Add to that my increasing anime obsession and obsession to post on every thread of every forum I've been on, and yeah… not much time left.**_

_**So this will be the last time I'm gonna apologize -- I'm sorry. I won't apologize again, since it'll all be the same excuses over and over anyway, because yes, I am a SLOW updater!! So suck it up!**_

_**WARNING: Fluffy. Shota, twincest, BL.**_

_**And now with no further addo, because I don't wanna bore you all - **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

**_

""_What's your name?"_

"_Uhm…"said Poca-Horo, "My name is Poca-Horo, but everyone just calls me HoroHoro."_

"_So, well then," said Ren, "Pocoho… err…hoco…? Ahh… haco? Uhm… uh… ARGH!! Pocahontas -- or whatever your name is!! Why do you-""_

"It's Poca-Horo!!" yelled Yoh interrupting the story (yet again).

Hao rolled his eyes. "I know that," he said as he tried to pull Yoh, who had (yet again) jumped up in his excitement over the story, back down in his embrace.

"But Ren doesn't!" Yoh argued childishly, while resisting his brother's pulls. "He has to know it too!"

"Well, he doesn't," said Hao who by now was so thoroughly annoyed by those constant breaks, he could almost kick his dear little Yoh out of bed. "Stop interrupting my story and get back under the covers!"

"But how can Poca-Horo and Ren fall in love if they don't even know each other's name properly?" Yoh complained.

"They're not falling in love!!!" Hao yelled out, completely frustrated by his twin's stupidity. "And they don't know each other's names and will NEVER get to know them!!" He panted slightly after his little outburst had caused him to shoot up from his covers as well.

"W-what?" Yoh blinked, completely taken aback.

"I said they don't fall in love and they won't know each other's names," Hao repeated.

"B-but…" Yoh trembled slightly. Hao wasn't just diverting from the play anymore; he had thrown the script entirely out of the window, and it was frightening to Yoh. "But they always-"

"They're not anymore so there!" Hao cut him off.

Yoh bit the inside of his cheek in alarm. He wasn't sure where the change was, but somehow, he realized, this time the storytelling was different from other times. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, but it wasn't working.

"I don't like this story…" he whispered.

Hao shrugged. "Then make up your own," he said and pushed his twin down.

This time Yoh didn't resist. He was too troubled to care about the story anymore. His brother wasn't keeping to the script… it bothered him. When they played there was always the script to which they stuck. It was a line, a safety boundary, one which they didn't cross. But now…

"So," said Hao, apparently unfazed by everything, "where did we left off…"

In response, Yoh pulled the blankets over his head and curled up into a ball.

Hao blinked. "Yoh?"

Silence.

"Yoh, I'm continuing the story."

No response.

Hao shrugged and flopped down onto the bed. "So anyway…

"_Just call me HoroHoro," Poca-Horo - _whom we from now on shall call 'HoroHoro' _- said._

"_Okay then, HoroHoro," said Ren, "Why were you hiding from me?"_

"_Well, I…"_

"…"

"…"

"Uhm, Yoh…?"

"Are you asleep? Or are you hiding from me?"

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	8. Happiness according to script

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Pocahontas.**_

_**WARNING: Fluffy. Shota, twincest, BL.**_

_**THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING TO READ "TELL ME A STORY!".

* * *

**_

"Are you hiding from me?"

Carefully, Hao lifted up the covers, but Yoh quickly pulled them down again.

"Hey! What's this about?"

Yoh pulled his knees a bit more against his chest. Hao seemed annoyed at him… but Hao was almost never angry with him. Was this also merely a deviation, or was it outright something else?

"Yoh, what are you doing?"

Why was Hao so stubborn about not letting Ren and Poca-Horo be together? Why was he twisting Poca-Horo's name? Actually… now that Yoh thought about it, HoroHoro did seem like a better name than Poca-Horo. But still, that didn't mean it was alright to just stop using the script!

The script was save, but this was… not. Yoh didn't like it one bit.

"Yoh, c'mon, stop hiding from Hao-sama."

Usually, Hao would give into Yoh after a while. _That _was according to script. Though usually, Yoh didn't ask so many question during a story… But it wasn't Yoh's fault! Hao had been twisting the story so much that it didn't look anything like the original anymore!

"I want them to be together…" Yoh mumbled underneath his blanket.

Hao sighed. "That again?"

"Yes." Yoh sniffled a bit. "They're always together, they should be together now too."

"Why are you so stubborn about keeping them together, Yoh," Hao asked, "it's just a story, it's not as if it really matters." Really, what kind of obsession did his twin have with those sugarcoated happy endings? It was so boring! Sometimes, Hao wished his little Yoh would break out of that save little bubble once.

"It does matter," Yoh said. "I want them to be happy."

Hao rolled his eyes. "Not everything ends happily ever after. Besides, happily ever after is so normal and boring, always according to script!"

" I want that…"

A small whimper left Yoh's lips and he almost felt like crying now. Those words that Hao had just said hurt him more than anything. Hao might think that it was boring to be normal, but Yoh felt save being normal! Normalcy is what had had kept PocaHoro and Ren together! Normalcy is what would keep them together!

But now Hao wanted to break them up. Hao liked to be different.

Yoh could not stand the thought.

And they _were_ different. There was a very real chance that they might break apart. Did Hao want them to be apart? Did Hao not want to be happy together with Yoh?

Maybe that's why Hao was twisting this story now, to tell Yoh that they would never ever be together, even though Yoh had tried so hard to keep everything as it should be . To keep their relationship normal, as two brothers would behave towards each other. Because yes, if Yoh was honest to himself, then he really, really did love Hao very, very much. And he wanted to be with Hao forever and ever.

But now that the script was gone, the happy ending would never come.

Ren and Horo would never ever be happy together any more, and Yoh would be alone… all alone.

_Tbc…

* * *

_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STICK WITH HAO AND YOH AND GIVE THEM SOME ENCOURAGING REVIEWS, THEY WILL NEED YOUR SUPPORT!!**_


	9. Yoh… I love you, but…

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Pocahontas.**_

_**WARNING: Fluffy. Shota, twincest, BL.**_

_**THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING TO READ "TELL ME A STORY!".

* * *

**_

"I want that…" Yoh whispered.

A soft whimpering sound reached Hao's ears and suddenly he became concerned. That was _his_ little Yoh who seemed to be almost crying. Hao hated to see Yoh's tears. However, Yoh was also known for faking his kicked-puppy face, in order to trick Hao into doing things he did not want to do, just like how the real Ren Tao from long, long ago had always tricked Horokeu Usui into doing things for him, including marrying him (the marriage happened to have a Pocahontas theme) after the great Shaman Fight which was won by grandpa. At least, that's how it went according to grandma Anna.

In any case, this time, Hao would not be tricked!

"Stop pretending like the world is gonna end, Yoh," Hao chided.

There was sniffling underneath the blanket, and then a few hiccuping sounds, as the bulge began to tremble slightly.

"Do you still want to hear the end of the story?" Hao asked Yoh, but the other did not answer. "Are you mad at me?" A soft sob. "Look, I'm always giving you what you want, Yoh. But you never once do anything in return…"

Indeed, Hao had always indulged Yoh into whatever the other wanted. Just like how grandpa had always indulged grandma Anna into what she wanted - though grandma used force because grandpa was a meek guy; whereas Yoh used tear, because even though Hao had a soft spot for him, he also had a sense of pride akin to something like a God-complex.

Could he not for once be selfish? Just this one time? Why did he always feel the need to please Yoh? And why did Yoh always take advantage of it?

"Yoh… I love you, but…"

"But you don't love me that much…" Yoh sat up and the blankets fell off of him, revealing red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

For a moment Hao was still, his mind blank. Then, it dawned on him; he had really made Yoh cry. A sickening feeling overtook him, making his stomach feel heavy. "T-that's," he stuttered, "that's not –"

"I understand," Yoh interrupt. "Even the Great Spirit's love can't be unlimited, so… I understand." He sniffled and wiped at his eyes, but the tears did not stop from falling – no, there only came more. "What do you want in return?"

"I don't think–"

"You wanted me to kiss you, right?"

Hao could only stare in absolute horror as Yoh slowly leaned in closer and closer. Yes, he had always wanted Yoh to return his advances… to kiss him… to love him. Did he? Did he truly want _this_? What was he thinking! He never wanted _this_!

"Stop it, Yoh!" he roughly pushed his twin away from him. "Stop this, I don't want it!" Somewhere along the way, Yoh fell out of bed. Shocked, Hao scrambled over towards the side to see Yoh lying on the floor – sobbing, crying, and completely crestfallen.

"I'm so sorry, Yoh," Hao whispered. He crawled out of bed and crouched beside Yoh. "I was stupid. I was wrong. I won't do this to you anymore, okay?" He reached out, but suddenly Yoh moved and slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me…" Yoh hissed. He got up and opened the bedroom door, walking through it and slamming it shut again, leaving Hao alone.

"Yoh… I love you, but…"

… _but nothing – I just do.

* * *

_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STICK WITH HAO AND YOH AND GIVE THEM YOUR ENCOURAGING REVIEWS, THEY WILL NEED YOUR SUPPORT!!**_


	10. The End

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Pocahontas.**_

_**WARNING: Fluffy. Shota, twincest, BL.**_

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I GREATLY APPRECIATE THEM AND THEY KEPT ME MOTIVATED TO FINISH THIS STORY!!!

* * *

**_

When Yoh, after having calmed down a bit, returned to the room he shared with his twin, Hao was not there anymore. He was relieved by this, he did not know if he could face his brother in the state he was in.

There were some things that he could handle and some things that he couldn't. He had, for example, sat through the entire story about the dead samurai Amidamaru (though he had peed in bed afterward) without making Hao to stop telling the story. Yet, he could not handle this one sentence --

"_**I'm so sorry, Yoh."**_

Hao never apologized to anyone, not even to Yoh, though he did make up in other ways whenever he was in the wrong. But saying sorry… never. Yet, he had said it now, he had apologized to Yoh with that guilty look on his face, and Yoh knew what that face meant: rejection.

Yoh had feared this all along. Hao may have liked him very much, but those feelings had been weak and fragile; they had been easily crushed when push came to shove. Had Yoh not predicted it from the start? Only normalcy could create a strong stable bond.

Yoh flopped down onto the messy bed and let out a sigh. He was thinking of his brother again. Would Hao never leave his mind in peace? Ever since he read those meaningless 'I love Yoh' phrases in that notebook he had known of Hao's silly crush on him, and his brother had been wandering his mind ever since.

It was simply a crush… that wasn't true love, was it?

And Yoh? Did Yoh have a crush on Hao too? Were his feelings also childish and meaningless?

Yoh sat up again and that's when he finally realized that there was a piece of paper on his desk. He walked over towards the desk and picked it up. Immediately, he recognized the handwriting as that of his twin - Hao had written down the rest of the story:

_For Yoh:_

"… _I don't know who you are. You're a stranger in these lands, yet you come here and act like you own the place."_

_Ren scratched his head a little embarrassed. "Oh, I did? It, err… wasn't my intention." (It was - really, it was - but he couldn't tell that to HoroHoro, right?)_

"_Why are you here?" HoroHoro asked._

_Ren blinked. "Are you stupid, or do you really don't know?" When HoroHoro remained silent, he continued enthusiastically, "The legendary Shaman Fight takes place here! The one who wins the tournament, win the grace of the Great Spirit! For the sake of that, we come here and build cities her to live!"_

"_And destroy the homes of the Koropokkuru!" HoroHoro shook his head. "Our lands are welcome to any guests we might receive, but I cannot ignore that you destroy them!"_

_Again Ren blinked, as if confused. "Homes of the what?" he said. (He's a little silly, hahaha! __:-) )_

"_The Koropokkuru." HoroHoro pointed with his thumb beside him where his tiny spirit sat on his shoulder. "They live underneath the Butterbur leaves that grow in moist areas, but those plants are dying now."_

_Ren frowned. "Why is that my fault?"_

"_On my way to see this cloud-thing," HoroHoro gestured towards Ren's ship, "I saw your people building near the rivers and lakes. By doing so, they are destroying the Koropokkuru's habitat."_

_Ren sighed. "I see, so that's bothering you?" When HoroHoro nodded, he sighed once more deeply. "You know, I can't help you. There are orders from above that we must build accommodations here for the upcoming Shaman Fight. I can't go against them."_

"_Again the Shaman Fight… why is it so important?"_

"_Because of the Great Spirit, of course!"_

_Having returned to the topic of Shaman Fight, Ren's eagerness began to resurface. It was obvious to HoroHoro that this Shaman Fight was a big deal to Ren. But why? "What's so good about the "Great Spirit?"_

"_You've never heard of the Great Spirit before?" Ren asked disbelievingly._

_HoroHoro shook his head. "I've heard of Koropokkuru before, because they're the spirits that live on these lands, but the great Spirit is foreign to me."_

"_Well," said Ren, "" The Great Spirit is the Spirit of the entire world! If you earn his grace, you can make three wishes and he will grant them for you. You, for example, could ask for all the Koropopopo, err… whatever, to have new homes!"_

"_Are you asking me to join this Shaman Fight?" HoroHoro asked._

"_Yeah, well… I don't have a partner yet."_

"_Oh, so that's the real reason why you're telling me all this." (Oops, now Ren's plan is doomed!)_

_(No, it's not, we all know that HoroHoro can't deny Ren anything, hihi!)_

_Ren let out a huff. "So what!" he yelled, "Every shaman can enter this tournament and we can both gain from this!"_

"_Uhh… well…" HoroHoro was taken aback by the sudden outburst._

"_Just do it!"_

"_Ah… uhm," HoroHoro hesitated for a moment, but Ren's mean face and pointy hair made him decide, "Well, okay… I guess."_

_HoroHoro participated the Shaman Fight, and you know just as well as I did, that neither of them won._

Yoh stopped reading. He suddenly realized why Hao had gone off track with the story. Instead of keeping up with the more traditional tale of Pocahontas, he had mixed in the history of their deceased grandpa, whom Yoh was named after. And if Yoh remembered correctly, grandpa had two close friends named HoroHoro and Ren…

Hadn't those two married each other?

_So, when grandpa Yoh, who was then still just a boy, had won the Shaman Fight, he got three wishes. First, he wished for all the damage done by one named the Evil Master (grandma Anna never gave his real name to us, did she, Yoh?) and his sidekick the Spirit of Fire to be restored. Second, he wished for the Koropokkuru to have new homes, because that's what HoroHoro, whom he had become friends with along the way, had wanted. And then came the third wish._

_(As we have both been told by grandma Anna, grandpa was always a bit gullible. In fact, mom said that grandma had once told her that grandpa had tried to wish for curry udon…_

Yoh smiled when he read that part. His own favourite food was also curry udon, though Hao liked curry bread much more. It didn't matter, the two of them liked anything that was curry.

… _well, that didn't happen. I imagine that the following is what really happened.)_

_Grandpa Yoh tapped his nose for a moment, before his eyes lit up. "I know! I wish for cur-"_

_A hand quickly clamped over his mouth to prevent him from saying anything more stupid. Ren quickly pulled grandpa Yoh down and whispered something in his ear, making grandpa blink in confusion. "Huh, wish for Ren and HoroHoro to marry?" he said a bit puzzled.  
_

"_Your wish shall be granted!" the Great Spirit said with his booming voice and Ren looked mortified._

_And that's how Ren and HoroHoro married! But they still hated each other and often fought with each other (well, that's what grandma always says…), but late at night, they would kiss and make up with each other. (awww!)  
_

_THE END._

_From Hao._

_PS: I love you very much, and I'm sorry I tried to force you to do things you did not want to do. Even if we never kiss, I will still always love you. You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to. You don't have to love me if you don't want to. :-( I'm very, very sorry and I will always, always, always, love you no matter what. Forever.  
_

Someone tapped onto Yoh's shoulder and Yoh quickly turned around to find himself face to face with Hao, who looked so guilty and miserable, it almost made Yoh's heart break, despite that he was still a bit angry at his brother. Hao really did love him.

"Forgive me?" Hao whispered.

Yoh nodded. "Okay."

Hao wrapped his arms around Yoh and slowly, even awkwardly, pulled him into an embrace. They had never fought like this before, so making up still felt a little weird to the both of them. "We're okay now?" he whispered again, needing reassurance from his twin.

Yoh snuggled a little closer into Hao's embrace. "Yes," he whispered back. Looking up, he peered at Hao, who looked back at him with a slight blush on his face.

"What is it?" Hao asked.

"How did Ren and HoroHoro kiss when they made up?" Yoh asked innocently.

Despite feeling a little insecure himself, Hao couldn't help a smirk that crept up his face when Yoh asked him that question. "Oh well…" he said, "Do you want me to show you?"

Yoh blushed, but that was enough for Hao. He leaned down and finally captured Yoh's lips in a tender kiss.

FIN.

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING "TELL ME A STORY!" TIL THE VERY END. YES, UNFORTUNATELY, THIS IS THE REAL ENDING. PLEASE REVIEW ONE LAST TIME!!!!!**_


End file.
